My Fictional Boyfriend Drives a Hummer
by MusicalCurls
Summary: So they think Percy isn't real do they? Annabeth at her bording school in NY. Oneshot.


Short Percabeth one-shot.

Sorry for any retardness in the writing. And yeah don't own PJO or any of that shit bla blab bla...

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong>x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>~My Fictional Boyfriend Drives a Hummer~<span>**_

"Have you any idea how much trouble you almost were in! You are so-o lucky I covered for you," her roommate Brooke practically screamed at her as she walked through the door into their room.

"I know I know, and thank you-" Annabeth started only to be cut off. This was pretty normal, Brooke never let anyone finish talking.

"Don't "thank you" me! This is the third time that you have been late back to the dorms. I'm running out of excuses! And it's only the third week of school! I don't know if you realise-"

Now I was the one cutting her off. "Yes I do realise. I'm really sorry. I just loose track of time and then well..."

"Loose track of time doing what exactly?" Brooke demanded.

"Um well...I was with Percy and..."

"And you got so caught up in making out with him that you didn't realise how late it had gotten and that you had missed curfew therefore forcing your awesome roommate to come up with another pathetic excuse as to why you weren't in the dorm house."

"Did the matron buy it?"

"Buy what?" Brooke asked clearly confused. Sometimes that girl's head was full of fluff, which totally didn't make sense seeing as Brooke was only in AP classes and was smart enough to keep up with Annabeth when she started rambling about some topic.

"Your excuse," Annabeth clarified for her.

Brooke made some motions with her hand as if to quite Annabeth down, "Yes yes of course she bought it. I'm a champion liar. Now tell me is Percy really that good at kissing?"

"Why are you so interested?" Annabeth asked sceptically, raising an eyebrow.

"Well," Brooke started, drawing out the word. Oh gods. "See you have this fantastic boyfriend, who from pictures looks as if he's seriously something to talk about if you get my drift, that you are always running off to be with. Yet I have never met him and I only get sketchy details of him from you. So this is my way of figuring out if he's real or not."

Annabeth thought about this for a moment. "So let me get this straight, you think that my boyfriend is not real never mind that you've heard me talking many times on the phone with him and have seen pictures of him. And you've never asked to meet him. Ergo he must not be real," she finished off in a sarcastic voice.

Shaking her head slowly Brooke started saying "Annie Annie Annie-"

"Dont call me that!" Annabeth growled.

"Oh fine! Annabeth Annabeth Annabeth! The only reason I brought this up is because some of the girls have been saying how you lying and you can never get a boyfriend and admittedly they had a few good points. It got me thinking you know..."

"It was Cheryl and her cronies wasn't it?"

"Yeah..."

"Oh that girl will be the death of me! I mean cummon does she have nothing better to do. Brooke I really don't care what they say and you my friend, you know I wouldn't lie to you."

"Aaaw I've been upgraded from roommate to friend! I'm touched," Brooke joked, grinning wickedly at Annabeth.

"Oh shut up," Annabeth muttered. Brooke's grin widened.

Brooke went and sat down on her bed, picking up the book she was currently reading, while Annabeth emptied her school bag and cleaned up what mess she had left while rushing that morning.

A few minutes passed in silence until Annabeth walked up to Brooke's bed, leant down and gave her a quick hug. Brooke's eyes widened in shock and she looked up at Annabeth with wide eyes. She had never seen Annabeth give anyone hugs or any sort of affection in the whole three weeks she had known her.

"Wha-what was that for?"

"For being a totally awesome roommate and covering for me again. Though you know you'll have to think up more excuses cause it's definitely gonna happen again." Annabeth answered her stuttering friend nonchalantly.

Brooke smiled at her. "Oh you better go get ready for bed, lights out in fifteen and you know how the matron likes giving detention to those who are even a second late."

"You right," Annabeth replied while picked up what she needed.

Just before she walked out the room Brooke said rather loudly, loud enough for the girls passing their room to hear too, "So is Percy a good kisser?"

Annabeth slammed the door behind her.

Twenty minutes later, just as the girls were falling asleep, Annabeth remembered what she wanted to ask Brooke.

"Hey Brooke?" Annabeth asked softly, hoping her roommate was still awake.

Brooke groaned, which she took for a yes. "What excuse did you give the matron?"

"That you were in the bathrooms throwing up, most likely from morning sickness."

Annabeths eyes shot open.

* * *

><p>On Fridays the students were allowed to leave the campus right after school. The non-borders would of course be picked up as usual, but those who did live on campus where allowed to leave and only had a curfew of midnight (well for Sophomores). This wasn't Annabeth's first time leaving the campus on a Friday of course, but it was the first time Percy would pick her up, instead of her catching a taxi to his apartment.<p>

And as luck would have it Annabeth found herself waiting on the school's front steps, which faced the drop off zone, right next to Cheryl and her flock of sheep.

Annabeth really had no idea why Cheryl had decided she was this year's victim but neither had Cheryl known that Annabeth wasn't one to mess with. Cheryl of course took Annabeth's backtalk as another excuse to torture her.

Though no matter how nasty Cheryl was or how much her and her pose alienated Annabeth, she always had some retort for them and didn't seem to care if people ignored her.

Anyway back to the present.

"So Annie," gods Annabeth hated being called that, "who are you waiting for? Or are you not waiting for anyone at all and just trying to make it seem so."

"No I'm waiting for someone," Annabeth replied briskly.

"Ooooo who? Your imaginary boyfriend?"

"No I'm waiting for your boyfriend."

"Oh very funny. Like he would even look at you. Like you would even know him."

Annabeth shrugged.

"Listen here little bitchy Annie..." Cheryl started but her voice trailed away as a black hummer pulled up to the school.

Annabeth smiled a little, the corners of her mouth barely moving. He was such a show off.

A tall, black haired, built boy (well man technically) wearing sunglasses got out of the driver side while a blond haired boy got out the passenger side. Both boys sauntered up to them. She could see the boys from here school ogling the car while the girls were ogling the boys. It was impossible to deny that either boy, or the car, were totally gorgeous. Though Annabeth knew which one she preferred.

Both Annabeth and Cheryl stood up as the boys approached. Cheryl glared at Annabeth, clearly giving her a look which said 'what the hell do you think you doing'.

"BABY!" Cheryl screamed and flung herself at the blond haired boy, whom Annabeth knew as Austin.

The black haired boy, after glancing shortly at the scene Cheryl had created, came and stood directly infront of Annabeth. He lowered his sunglasses in that cocky-yet-sexy-way and smirked at her.

"You like?" he asked.

Annabeth could practically here the girls around her sigh as they examined his face and beautiful green eyes. Yip he was gorgeous and all hers.

"You are such an ass Seaweed Brain," she said, punching him lightly on the shoulder.

"You know you love me," the ass, now identified as Percy, said leaning down towards her.

"You know you're a show off," she countered.

"You know you're avoiding the question?" he countered right back, while standing straight again and shrugging, "besides, if my dad wants to spoil me who am I to say no."

Annabeth rolled her eyes before grabbing his t-shirt and pulling him down to her level before kissing him briefly. Being Annabeth and a demigod, she knew that the people around her had gone quite and were staring at them, Cheryl included.

When they broke apart Annabeth smiled at him and then turned to Cheryl and her boyfriend.

"Hey Austin!" she said sweetly.

"Hey Annabeth! Oh and I can't thank you enough for that help with the Chem. work. Percy and I definitely would have failed if it weren't for you," he replied.

"Failed? We're already failing. I think we probably would just have blown up something for the fourth time this year," Percy scoffed while Austin smirked at him.

What was with all the smirking? These two were something else.

While this exchange was going on Cheryl had been opening and closing her mouth like a fish. "Wait! You mean you know this bitch baby?"

"Hey watch what you say Cher, I don't want to have to deal with Jackson being pissed that my girl insulted his girl."

Percy rolled his eyes. "You are such a wimp."

"No I'm not. You just punch hard and have like way too many muscles from swimming."

"Hey I'm fit, deal with it. Maybe if you did some sport-"

"I play sport!"

"-you wouldn't mind get a little bruised."

"So shoot me for being human"

Annabeth watched them and knew she would have to break it up. Sighing she stepped in between them. "Perce you can deal with Austin on Monday at school. Now I believe we have a movie to get to."

"You are right my diplomatic and stunning girlfriend," Percy smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"I believe you meant saviour."

"Don't be such a Wise Girl."

"How can I not be something I am?" she asked as they started walking towards Percy's car. Percy lifted his arm up in a goodbye gesture to Austin.

"I would never want you to be something you're not, seeing as you're prefect just the way you are."

"And you are so cheesy. I understand how Brooke could have thought I made you up."

"I like being Cheesy. So Brooke thinks I'm a figment of your imagination?"

"Impressive words, never knew you knew what a figment was. Anyway I think you probably need to meet her or else she might send me to a shrink or something," Annabeth told him as they reached the car and Percy started going round to the driver's side.

"That's mean. I agree with her, the shrink might help you with your vivid imagination," he said opening his door and starting to slide in.

"So you saying you not real?" Annabeth raised an eyebrow at him while she opened her own door and started getting before quickly saying to Percy, "Wait a sec."

Annabeth turned around to find a lot of her fellow students looking at her curiously and Cheryl practically shooting lightning at her from her eyes. That girl had major problems.

"Hey Cheryl!" Annabeth called out, "See I wasn't lying when I said I was waiting for your boyfriend!"

She got one look at Cheryl's mouth open and Austin laughing then turned back to the car, got in and drove off with Percy.

"Guess you won't be having too many problems with her anymore Annie," Percy said glancing at her quickly and smiling.

Annabeth leaned back in her chair and put her feet up on the dashboard before answering.

"Even if I do, I don't care cause I know I got you."

"Now look who's being cheesy!"

* * *

><p><strong>x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x<strong>

* * *

><p>Ok so that didn't turn out exactly like I wanted.<p>

Anyway I liked writing it and was happy to get some Percabeth out of my head. It was starting to irritate me.

I would really appreciate it if you reviewed! It just lets me know that someone liked my work. And if you review I promise to send you a cyber hug and soon as you click the send button!

All my love!


End file.
